Elvis Presley
Le chanteur Elvis Presley est mentionné et apparaît plusieurs fois dans Les Simpson. Références *Quand Homer fait son discours devant la centrale, Burns qui l'observe de son bureau dit "Regardez-moi cet homme. Quel talent, cette foule est subjuguée. C'est du délire. Je n'ai rien vu de pareil depuis le dernier concert d'Elvis Presley." (En VO il ne parle pas d'Elvis mais de Jolson) *La punition que Bart écrit au tableau au début du générique est "I did not see Elvis". (Je n'ai pas vu Elvis) *Le titre de l'épisode d'Itchy & Scratchy est "Burning Love". C'est aussi le titre d'une chanson d'Elvis (1972) ; Kent Brockman nous apprend que Krusty a fait ses débuts à Tupelo dans le Mississipi, la ville natale d'Elvis où il a vécu jusqu'à ses 13 ans. *Une des pierres tombales pendant le générique porte le nom Elvis. *Au téléphone quand Léon se présente en tant que Michael Jackson et dit qu'il est avec Homer dans un hôpital psychiatrique, Bart ne le croit pas et demande sur un ton ironique "Y'a Elvis aussi ?". *Quand Dolph pique le saxo de Lisa et essaye d'en jouer il dit "Hé regardez moi j'suis Elvis les mecs ". *Le vidéo-club a un rayon spécial pour les films d'Elvis. (Elvis a tourné dans 31 films) *Burns offre à Smithers une photo de lui serrant la main d'Elvis. Cette photo fait référence à la rencontre entre Elvis et le président Nixon en 1970 ; Puis Burns dit qu'il n'a jamais compris un mot de ce qu'Elvis disait et il se met à l'imiter en chantant "Love me tender M. Burns , I am the best in the world, I am the King!"(en VO il chante la chanson Hound Dog) *Smithers trouve le joueur Ozzie Smith à Graceland, l'ancienne villa d'Elvis à Memphis dans le Tennessee, transformée en musée en 1982. L'architecture de la maison et son portail ont été fidèlement reproduits par les dessinateurs ; Smithers porte un T-shirt d'Elvis dans sa tenue de scène blanche. *Le titre original de l'épisode est Colonel Homer, en référence au Colonel Parker, l'imprésario d'Elvis Presley. Selon le vendeur de vêtements, le costume qu'achète Homer "a été coupé dans un tissu futuriste spécialement mis au point pour Elvis. Plus on transpire dedans et plus ça le nettoie". *Il y a une pub pour une poupée Elvis au dos d'un des comics pour filles que Bart ramène dans la cabane. *On retrouve la photo de Burns serrant la main d'Elvis accrcochée au mur du bureau de Burns. *L'épisode d'Itchy & Scratchy écrit par Bart et Lisa se termine sur l'image d'Elvis qui tire sur sa télévision comme il l'avait réellement fait alors qu'il regardait une émission dans laquelle apparaissait Robert Goulet . *Le show comeback de Krusty est une parodie de l'émission Elvis Presley's 68 Comeback Special. *Deux éléments de cet épisode font référence à la vie d'Elvis. Homer offre à son père une Cadillac rose comme celle qu'Elvis avait offert à sa mère et Wiggum tire sur sa télé (mais il la rate). *Une des pierres tombales du générique porte le nom Elvis avec l'inscription "Accept it" en dessous, en référence à tous les gens qui veulent croire qu'Elvis est toujours vivant. *Quand Marge essaie de faire comprendre à Lisa qu'il y aura toujours des gens meilleurs qu'elle, elle lui dit "Je croyais avoir la plus haute coiffure, quand j'ai visité le musée d'Elvis Presley, j'ai changé d'avis". *On apprend dans cet épisode que le deuxième prénom de Lisa est Marie, peut être en hommage à la fille d'Elvis, Lisa Marie Presley. *Dans cet épisode Krusty fait croire à sa propre mort, peut être en référence à Elvis qui aurait lui aussi fait croire à sa mort et serait toujours en vie selon de nombreuses personnes. *Après l'annonce de la mort de Krusty les services postaux décident de créer un timbre à son effigie et propose aux clients d'élire celui qu'ils préfèrent entre 2 modèles, le premier où on le voit sourire et le deuxième représentant le crash de son avion. La poste américaine avait organisé un vote similaire en 1992 pour choisir entre un timbre d'Elvis jeune et un autre où il était plus agé. Le timbre de Krusty souriant l'emporte par deux voix contre une, et le timbre d'Elvis jeune avait été choisi par trois voix contre une. *Il y a un patch d'Elvis sur "le plus beau blouson du monde". *L'épisode commence par Homer et Marge installés au piano et qui chantent une chanson dont les paroles sont "Les Bee Gees nous enchantaient, John Travolta s'déhanchait, Elvis Presley se gavait, en ce temps-là !". *Il y a un portrait d'Elvis dans la chambre de motel. *Il y a un portrait d'Elvis accroché au mur dans la vision du futur de Lisa. *La chanson Viva Las Vegas d'Elvis est utilisée quand Homer et Ned tentent d'échapper à leurs nouvelles femmes ainsi que pendant le générique final. *Le pharaon jure "par Elvis et Isis". *Il y a un dessin d'Elvis sur l'enseigne du restaurant Americatown. *Le menu du café des blousons noirs propose, entre autres, "le sandwich hyper-calorique d'Elvis" ; La chanson sur laquelle se déroule le concours de danse, "Le rock de l'asile des fous" ("Mental House Rock" en VO) de Johnny Bobby est une parodie de Jailhouse Rock d'Elvis Presley (1957). *Le pilote d'hélicoptère raconte à Barney "Elvis a interprété un pilote d'hélico dans un film. Il faisait des erreurs tellement énormes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'était foutu de sa gueule !" et Barney lui répond "C'était un sacré chanteur !". Le film dont parle le pilote est Paradis Hawaiien. *Le lieutenant Smash explique à Lisa en lui montrant des photos que l'armée s'est toujours servi de chanteurs pour recruter et que cela remonte à Elvis. *Le titre original de l'épisode, Hunka hunka Burns in Love, fait référence à la dernière phrase de la chanson «Burning Love» (1972) d'Elvis Presley, « I'm just a hunka hunka burning love ». *Homer, Barney, Apu, Wiggum et Otto massacrent la chanson Hound Dog sur scène. Cette chanson de Big Mama Thornton est surtout célèbre pour la reprise qu'Elvis en a fait en 1956. *Quand Homer et Lisa se maquillent pour échapper à la police, Homer se fait une banane et dit "Je suis le sosie d'Elvis". *Homer montre une planche de timbres d'Elvis à Lisa ; Un timbre à l'effigie d'Elvis a réellement été commercialisé par la poste américaine en 1993. *Lisa présente le Dalaï Lama comme "le Elvis de la lumière". *La première fois qu'il rencontre Marge, Homer lui dit qu'il s'appelle Elvis Jagger, sans doute le mélange des noms Elvis Presley et Mick Jagger, deux stars du rock. *Au spectacle sur glace, Krusty annonce un invité spécial, il commence par annoncer "Elvis", naturellement tout le monde est excité, puis il dit le nom de famille Stojko et tout le public est déçu. Elvis Stojko est un patineur professionnel. *Il y a une statue d'Elvis dans le musée de cire du rock'n'roll. Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Personnages masculins Catégorie:Adultes Catégorie:Personnages décédés Catégorie:Célébrités